Bevelle High Disasters
by FanFic-Faerie-Rikku91
Summary: Hopefully, I can figure out what my mother is trying to tell me.' What can Rikku possibly mean? You have to read to find out! And don't forget to review. All Albhed spoken in this fic has been corrected! Thanks to everyone that told me!
1. Bevelle High Farewell Disaster

It was Thursday, the day before the big farewell dance at Bevelle High. I was going over my cousin Yunie's house to pick out a dress to wear for the dance. It all started two days ago. Flashback  
"Hey Yunie!"  
"Hello Rikku. How's your first day of school going?" she asked.  
"It's a lot of fun," she said "but I don't have a dress for the farewell dance. I really want to try to impress that Gippal guy."  
"Why bother Rikku! He would probably just look right through you."  
"I just wanted to see if he'd notice me Yunie, that's all."  
"Ok Rikku. You can come over my house Thursday and we can pick dresses to wear to the dance!"  
"Thanks Yunie! You are such a lifesaver!" said Rikku, "Oh yeah! Yunie I almost forgot. Do you need a date for the dance?"  
"Yeah and so do you. We can both get dates at the dance. Alright Rikku?"  
"Yeah. That's fine with me Yunie. See you tomorrow!"  
"Bye Rikku!" Flashback ended  
I walked over to Yunie's front door and knocked. I think Yunie was a bit surprised with my choice of clothing. I was wearing a red silk shirt that came just two inches above my belly button. It also had a black silk sash coming across the bottom, inscribed with red Chinese letters. I had a red hat that came just above my forehead and went down and covered most of my shoulder-length blonde locks. I also had black silk pants inscribed with more red Chinese letters.  
Yunie led me straight to her room so we could pick dresses. Once I looked at all of her dresses, I knew she must have been rich.  
"Yunie?"  
"Yeah Rikku?"  
"How'd you get all of these dresses? Are you rich or something like that?" Here I go again. I was using my street talk.  
"Yeah Rikku, I'm rich. My dad gave me all of my inheritance money, bought me this house, everything I own, and then left. He comes back each month and pays all of my bills. I try to pay them myself, but he does it for me. I feel so spoiled."  
"Yunie..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Just be thankful he does that much for you."  
"Why Rikku?"  
"My pops doesn't do anything like that for me. Instead, I live with my brother and struggle to survive."  
"I didn't know that. Want to know something? I 'm not trying to make it seem like I feel sorry for you, ok?"  
"Yeah..."  
"You can stay here with me. I live here all alone with no one else to hang with. We would have tons of fun and you could have your own room here and everything!"  
"I love that idea Yunie!! It rocks!" I said. "One more thing Yunie."  
"Yeah Rikku?"  
"Can we pick out our dresses?"  
"Sure." A few hours later...  
"Yunie!"  
"Yeah!"  
"I found the dress I want to wear! Can I try it on?"  
"Sure thing Rikku! Go on!"  
I was looking at the dress that just called 'wear me'. It was an all white dress. It was a bikini top that had braids of fabric, embedded with diamonds, connecting to a mini skirt that flowed when you turned. Then it had sheer white fabric, yet again embedded with diamonds covering the smaller dress beneath. When it met at the end of the mini-skirt, it stopped. It had a pair of sandals to go with it that had strings of fabric to tie around your legs like Roman sandals. It also had white fingerless gloves, a white braided necklace, and one arm sleeve. The arm sleeve was white silk with a white braided cuff to hold it in place. Then it had separate braids of fabric coming down the arm over the silk.  
I put everything on and saw Yunie in her dress. I could tell she could catch a lot of guys. It was a red strapless dress that went down to her ankles. It was covered with gold glitter that shimmered in the light. It had one long slit up the right side just reaching her mid-thigh. She had elbow length red gloves, red Roman sandals, and a gold necklace with red pearls.  
"Yunie! You look absolutely beautiful!"  
"You do to Rikku!"  
"How about we get out of these dresses. Then we can go to my place, get all my stuff, and bring it back here. We can then go and get Paine and have a party here by ourselves," I said.  
"That's a terrific idea Rikku! Lets go!"  
We got into Yunie's Porsche and drove to my house. When we got there, my brother and his girlfriend were watching a movie. I already had my stuff packed because I was going to run away. Yunie and I grabbed my stuff and walked out. I looked at the house once more, and then got in Yunie's car. We drove to Paine's house to see if she wanted to come over to our place. She agreed to come and we left. She decided to wear a dress for once to the farewell and had packed it in a dress case, so it wouldn't get ruined. We partied until eleven because Paine had to leave. Yunie showed me to my room, we said our good nights, and went to sleep.  
In the morning Yunie and I got to go to school in a limo. We had oh- so-much fun. We got there and went our separate ways. 3 hours later... I was glad to hear it was finally lunchtime. Yunie, Paine, Nhadala, and I all sat at the same table. Then we all started talking about the dance.  
"Nhadala?" I asked.  
"Yeah Rikku?" she replied.  
"Do you have a crush on anyone?" I asked.  
"Yeah I do Rikku. I have a crush on Cibaneun." she replied.  
"Did he ask you to go to the dance?" I shot the question to her so fast, no one else understood.  
"No, he did not. OK Rikku?"  
"Sure thing Nhadala."  
"Paine?" I asked.  
"Yes Rix?" she replied.  
Everyone started calling me Rix. All because of Paine.  
"Never mind. I am not going to ask." I replied.  
"So Yunie... How do you feel about the dance?"  
"I do not know Rikku. But I do think it will be tons of fun. Why?"  
"I am just worried about it. That is all. Nothing to worry about."  
"Rikku?"  
"Yeah Yunie?"  
"You are the best party girl in the world of Spira, so why are you worried?"  
"I just feel awkward Yunie. This is my first and last year here. I feel like I'm an intruder."  
"Rikku!"  
"What?!"  
"Watch Out!!"  
"What!?"  
"Watch...Out."  
"Ow! Who threw what and what hit me!" I yelled.  
Yunie rushed to my side because I fell off my chair. I had landed on my side and the back of my head was covered with yogurt.  
"Rikku. How about we go to the lav and get you cleaned up?" she said slightly angered. I just did not know why.  
"Sure Yunie." 15 minutes later...  
"Do you know who threw that stuff at me Yunie?"  
"No." she replied.  
"OK. Looks like I have to go. See you after school Yunie." I said  
After three more treacherous hours of school, I was waiting for Yunie when someone came up behind me.  
"Sorry about what happened at lunch." Someone said.  
"Huh?"  
"Sorry." he said again  
I looked behind me and found Gippal, most wanted guy in school.  
"Oh. Thanks." I said. "Wait. What!"  
"My friends were starting a food fight and hit you. You were the target. They always act dumb like that. I came to say sorry for them. And the name is Gippal." he said.  
"I know your name, Gippal." I replied.  
"How?" he said in a shocked tone.  
"You're talked about so much by the girls. It's all I ever here. Gippal this and Gippal that." I said sarcastically.  
"Oh. I was meaning to ask. Will I see you tonight?" he asked.  
"Yeah. Bye."  
I ran up to Yunie because she walked out of school. I told her everything that happened. I turned to show her who I was talking about. When I turned he winked. More like winked at me. I could not wait for tonight. Right before the dance. At Yunie's house.  
"Yunie!"  
"Yunie!"  
"What Rikku?"  
"Where are you Yunie?"  
"Right here Rikku. Now you can stop yelling in my ear."  
"Oh. Cunno."  
"Are you ready to go Rikku?"  
"Yeah."  
We walked out of the house and into Yunie's limo. We both got out at the dance and got some stares from the guys. Good. We walked in and went straight towards our friends. Then my friend Tidus came and asked Yunie to dance. I made sure she did. Then Paine and Nhadala left, leaving me alone at the refreshment table. Gippal walked over, but my mortal enemy, LeBlanc beat him to me. He watched in amusement as I turned a bright red from something LeBlanc said. I started darting my eyes to find someone I could run to. I could see Yunie nearing me as well as Gippal.  
"Rikku." LeBlanc said.  
My thoughts and eyes darted back to her. All of my friends and Gippal were close enough to here our conversation.  
"What?"  
"Do you want your dress to match the color of your face, love?" LeBlanc asked.  
"Why?!" Just as I realized what she meant she said.  
"This is why, love!" I was about to move but then I felt something cold slide across my body onto Yunie's dress. I looked down to realize that LeBlanc poured punch all down Yunie's dress, staining it at the same time. I ran past Yunie to the door, but stopped in front of her with tears in my green swirled eyes and I whispered cunno to her. I heard a gasp from someone, but I ran past everyone. I was running away from everyone so I would not get embarrassed anymore. As I was running, I tripped over something and fell to the ground. I thought I heard a crack but I didn't pay attention to it. Then I cried my eyes out because of everything. Just before I passed out from the fall I saw all of my friends, and saw someone I didn't want to see again.  
After three days, I finally woke up in a hospital bed. I opened my eyes slowly and found all of my friends smile at me because they were worried I wouldn't wake up. I saw Gippal staring at me and I started blushing. I was thinking about all that I went through just to impress him. Here I am thinking about him when I have to repay Yunie for the damage done to the dress.  
"Yunie! How am I supposed to repay you for your dress!"  
"Do not worry about it Rikku."  
"Do not worry about it! I ruined your dress!"  
"Rikku! Calm down. I got every stain out, even the blood."  
"Blood? What do you mean by blood?"  
"You cracked your head open. You would not be able to do anything with your head hurt."  
"I just do not want you to get mad at me for it."  
"Rikku, it was not your fault. It was LeBlanc's. Do not blame yourself."  
"Fine, but I am still going to repay you somehow." 


	2. Repayment Part 1

Chap. 2 Repayment to Yunie

"Hey Yunie!"

"Rikku!"

"Hello!"

"You're out of the hospital!"

"Of course I am!"

"That's terrific!"

"I'm gonna repay you now. How should I? Should I seduce someone, get you a date with Tidus, or something else."

"None. You're not repaying me."

"YES I AM!"

"Rikku, don't start. We have school in the morning. I'll think of something by then. OK?"

"Sure."

"Good-night Rikku."

"Same here Yunie!"

--------- Rikku's POV ---------

I was so pissed of at Yunie right now. I decided to let all of my steam out. I got my commsphere out and dialed to my dad.  
"Rammu Vydran. Ruf yna oui? E drehg fa hatt du dymg. Ryja y helr muhk dymg."  
"Fro? Yna oui ymnekrd?" he replied.  
"E's beccat uvv. Yd OUI!"  
"Fro? Drana ec hu naycuh vun drec ouihk myto!"  
"Hu naycuh vun drec! E's hud dygehk drec bubc! Zicd mayja sa ymuha! E's beccat uvv palyica oui dnayd sa mega cred! Kuut Poa, Vydran!"  
With that I turned the commsphere off. I was glad I didn't get killed, yet anyway. --------- Yuna's POV ---------  
I heard yelling coming from Rikku's room. 'I don't know if I should go in there. Maybe I should. Just incase.' I started walking towards her room, when she stormed out.  
"Rikku!"  
"Yunie!" she said, in a shocked tone.  
"What were you yelling about? And who were you yelling at? Tell me now Rikku!"  
"Ok Yunie."  
"Aqbmyeh."  
"I was pissed off. I needed to let go of some steam."  
"At who?"  
"My pops."  
"Why?"  
"He treats me like shit. I guess you forgot our talk when I asked you if you were rich. I felt like I needed to tell him how I felt. I did. In Albhed."  
"Rikku!"  
"What?"  
"You shouldn't be that rude. I heard you yelling, and I understood everything. How could you talk to your father like that?"  
"When I get pissed off, I curse, scream, yell, anything to get the steam out. I don't really care who I yell at. I do remember one time when I said a little too much towards an old friend."  
"Who was the old friend?"  
"I forget his name. Now I need some rest. Good-night Yunie. I feel so much better."  
"Good-night Rikku." --------- Next Day ---------

"Rikku! Wake-up!"  
"Why?..."  
"It's time for school. You're gonna be late!"  
"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
"I can't be late!"  
"Then get down here Rikku!"

--------- Rikku's POV ---------  
I was being yelled at by Yunie this very minute.  
"Get UP!"  
"OK!"  
I got my garment grid and set it to my school uniform. I actually like the school uniforms. As long as you wear the colors of the school you can wear anything! I think it's a terrific idea! The colors are white, red, gold, silver, black, and blue. I was wearing a cool outfit I just bought. It was like my thief dress-sphere only it covered more. The skirt was longer, with ruffled fabric coming down after the edge. The skirt also has two belts crossing over each other for a sort of punk touch.  
I had the bikini top on. It had belts covering the top and then had more belts, but they were very closely knit.  
I walked down stairs to find Yunie. She was waiting by the door. One other cool thing about Bevelle High was that they served breakfast.  
"Come on Rikku!"  
"Comin'!"  
"Nice outfit Rikku. Is it a new dress-sphere?"  
"In a way. OK Yunie?"  
"Sure, lets get going."  
We got into Yunie's Porsche and drove to school. As we were on the way, I turned on the radio. My favorite song was about to come on. My favorite song is Toxic by Britney Spears. I got ready to sing along. Yunie always sings with me.  
Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm falling

There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm loving it

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losin' my head  
Spinnin' 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?

-Chorus-  
With the taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under (Ohh Ohh)  
With a taste of the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly, it's taking over me

Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air and it's all around  
Can you feel me now?

-Chorus-  
With the taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With the taste of the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

-Chorus- x2

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
(Spoken) I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now

"That was so great Yunie!"  
"And now we're here."  
"Were's here?"  
"School."  
"Ohhhhhh."

-------------- Gippal's POV --------------  
I saw a red Porsche zoom by my BMW. I caught a glimpse of two girls. Rikku and Yuna. Rikku calls her Yunie. Don't ask me why. She just does. I guess it's her girlish charm or something like that. I heard two beautiful voices. They were Yuna and Rikku's. 'I just can't wait to get in Chorus today.' ------------ Rikku's POV ------------  
"Yunie."  
"Yeah Rikku?"  
"I thought I saw a black BMW. Was I just imagining things?"  
"No. I saw it to. It's Gippal's car."  
"Oh. How do you know that Yunie?"  
"Rikku. Different subject. I know how you can repay me."  
"Cool. What do I have to do?"  
"A ton of things. You have to sing in front of the whole Chorus class."  
"That's not bad."  
"You have to do that for the rest of the year."  
"NO FAIR!"  
"Rikku, you're making a scene."  
"So what. Don't talk to me! HAJAN!"

------------ Gippal's POV ------------  
Rikku and Yuna made a BIG scene. I can't believe they would even not talk to each other. I just don't see how Rikku over-reacted. I think she needs to be talked to. But by who. Me. But why would I do that. I have no clue. I have a big future ahead of me. I'm going to create the Machine Faction. I don't need anyone getting in my way of my goal.  
"Hey Rikku!"  
"What! Who's calling me?"  
"E ys, Neggi. Huf kad ouin meddma ycc ujan rana.!"  
"Fro fuimt oui pudran dymgehk du sa, Kebbym? E tuh'd haat yho ramb fedr yhodrehk! E femm kad ujan ed yht sa yht Oihea femm syga ib."  
"Veha. Oui lyh pa dryd fyo, Neggi. Pid mad sa ycg oui cusadrehk? Fryd ev Oihy tuach'd vunkeja oui? Fryd fuimt oui tu? Ruf fuimt oui kad ran du pa ouin vneaht ykyeh?"  
She was walking away, but she stopped when she heard me say that.  
"Oui tuh'd ghuf fryd oui'na cyoehk, Kebbym! Oihea femm vunkeja sa! Ev cra tuach'd... E tuh'd ghuf fryd E'mm tu. E pameaja eh so raynd cra'mm vunkeja sa ev E ybumukewa. Huf keja ed y nacd, Kebbym. Ed'c huha uv ouin picehacc!"  
"I was only trying to help."  
I looked at Rikku. Then I found Yuna staring at me. She started walking near me when the bell rang. I ran for the door, but someone got a good, hard grip on my arm. Yuna was behind me.  
"Why did you do that Gippal?"  
"I was only trying to help."  
"I could've done everything by myself. You completely hurt her feelings. You should apologize bnuvicamo!"  
"How do you know Albhed?"  
"I am Albhed! Now leave me AND Rikku alone!"  
I can't believe it. I got screamed at. BY GIRLS! I am so disappointed with them.


	3. Repayment Part 2

Chap. 3 Repayment (Part 2)

----------------- Gippal's POV -----------------

I guess I should apologize to both of them. When I say both, I mean Cid's Girl and Yuna. Oh crap. Here comes Brother.  
"KEBBYM! Fro tet oui rind Neggi! Damm sa HUF!"  
"E fyc dammehk ran ypuid dra claha cra yht Oihy syta. Huf drao fuh'd dymg du aylr udran!"  
"Dryd ec ouin vyimd, Kebbym! Drah yvdan oui syta Neggi nih du dra myj lnoehk, Oihy lysa yvdan oui! Oui lyica duu silr dnuipma! Fyo duu silr dnuipma! E ryja y dannevel etay vun oui Kebbym! MAYJA!"  
"PNUDRAN! Mayja Kebbym ymuha!" Rikku and Yuna screamed. They continued,  
"PNUDRAN! Mayja Kebbym ymuha. Ra teth'd tu yhodrehk du oui, zicd ic. Pid fa vunkeja res. Oui ryja hu naycuh du belg uh res, cu ruf ypuid oui mayja! Ra fyc zicd dnoehk du ramb ic. Palyica uv res, fa yna pylg dukadran! Palyica uv res, fa yna pacd vneahtc ykyeh!"  
"Yes, but if Gippal causes anymore trouble..."  
"WE will take care of it. Now leave Gippal alone!"

---------------- Rikku's POV ----------------

I heard a screaming match outside, so I decided to check it out. As I was running to the doors, I ran into Yunie.  
"Yunie! I am so sorry for everything I said!"  
"Me too Rikku! Now let's go outside to see what's happening. I ran in here to find you. Now lets go."  
"Sure!"  
Yunie and I ran outside to find Gippal and Brother fighting.  
"KEBBYM! Fro tet oui rind Neggi! Damm sa HUF!"  
"E fyc dammehk ran ypuid dra claha cra yht Oihy syta. Huf drao fuh'd dymg du aylr udran!"  
"Dryd ec ouin vyimd, Kebbym! Drah yvdan oui syta Neggi nih du dra myj lnoehk, Oihy lysa yvdan oui! Oui lyica duu silr dnuipma! Fyo duu silr dnuipma! E ryja y dannevel etay vun oui Kebbym! MAYJA!"  
Now Yunie and I are going to step in. It's so unfair that Brother gangs up on Gippal. He didn't do anything. He just tried to help us.  
"PNUDRAN! Mayja Kebbym ymuha!" Rikku and Yuna screamed. They continued,  
"PNUDRAN! Mayja Kebbym ymuha. Ra teth'd tu yhodrehk du oui, zicd ic. Pid fa vunkeja res. Oui ryja hu naycuh du belg uh res, cu ruf ypuid oui mayja! Ra fyc zicd dnoehk du ramb ic. Palyica uv res, fa yna pylg dukadran! Palyica uv res, fa yna pacd vneahtc ykyeh!"  
"Yes, but if Gippal causes anymore trouble..."  
"WE will take care of it. Now leave Gippal alone!"  
"Thank you, Yuna, Cid's Girl."  
"I have a name ya know! So how bout you use it for once!"  
"Why would I bother!"  
"Because E RYDA OUI!"  
"What Cid's Girl!"  
"E RYDA OUI! Leave me alone!"  
I ran away from Gippal crying. I couldn't handle all this pressure. I just had to get away from everything. Especially him. Over the summer I met someone. I thought we would be together forever! That person was Gippal. Then he left for a different girl breaking my little heart to millions of pieces. I never wanted to see him again. Then, I went to Bevelle High. Things were terrific, until I saw him at school.  
"Rikku! Where are you?"  
"I'm in here Yunie."  
"Why did you run away crying?"  
"I don't want to bother with Gippal."  
"Why?"  
"A very long story. To make it short I met Gippal over the summer, he broke my heart, and I didn't want to see him again. I came here, re-met Gippal, and he hurt me again. I don't want to have to go through a spiral like that. I just want to be away from him!"  
"That's OK Rikku. That's completely fine. Lets go."  
"OK."  
"Hello, loves. Did I just over hear something about Rikku's summer? I don't want to be rude, but it would be so much fun to get to know you better, you two."  
"WHAT!"  
"I would like to get to know you better."  
"Why?"  
"All my friends dumped me from our big group of friends. I want to start over and change my reputation. I want to be a good girl. I have a crush on someone that goes to school here, but he's against bad girls. I have nowhere to go."  
"Fine, LeBlanc. We'll help you."  
"Rikku. We have Chorus. Do you know what that means?"  
"What Yuna, love?"  
"Rikku is repaying me by singing in front of the whole chorus class for the rest of the year."  
"Ohh. I like that repayment. Rikku has a beautiful voice."  
"I don't have a pretty voice! It's awful. Everyone hates my voice!"

---------------- Chorus Class ----------------  
"Hello everyone. Who would like to sing their song in front of class first?" Ms. Lenne asked.  
"Rikku would, Ms. Lenne!"  
"Is that ok with you Rikku?"  
"Sure thing Ms. Lenne."  
"What are you going to sing?"  
"Everytime by Britney Spears."  
"Terrific choice, Rikku!"  
"Thank you."

--------------- Gippal's POV ---------------

I saw Rikku get up on stage to sing. I knew Rikku and Yuna made a deal about something and I overheard what it was. Rikku has to sing in front of the whole chorus class for the rest of the year. Today Rikku's singing my favorite song. It reminds me of her. I just hope she sings it well.

---------------- Rikku's POV ----------------  
I can see everyone stare at me. I feel very uncomfortable. Ms. Lenne is playing the music.  
Notice me, take my hand

Why are we strangers when Our love is strong Why carry on without me

Everytime I try to fly, I fall Without my wings, I feel so small I guess I need you, baby And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, it's haunting me I guess I need you, baby

I make believe that you are here It's the only way I see clear What have I done You seem to move on easy

And everytime I try to fly, I fall Without my wings, I feel so small I guess I need you, baby And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, it's haunting me I guess I need you, baby

I may have made it rain Please forgive me My weakness caused you pain And this song's my sorry

At night I pray That soon your face will fade away

And everytime I try to fly, I fall Without my wings, I feel so small I guess I need you, baby And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, it's haunting me I guess I need you, baby

I finished my song and everyone stood up and clapped. I bowed and saw someone wink. Gippal winked at me and I felt the heat of a blush creep up my cheeks. I put on my biggest smile and walked off stage.  
"That was terrific Rikku!"  
"It was!"  
"Yes."  
"I agree with Yuna, love. That was absolutely terrific!"  
"Thank you, you two."  
"Who would like to sing next? Any volunteers?" Ms. Lenne asked.  
"Yunie would!"  
"Sure Ms. Lenne! I would love to."  
"What will you sing Yuna?"  
"I will sing 8th World Wonder, by Kimberly Locke."  
The music started and I watched Yunie get in her Songstress outfit. Then she started singing. Woke up early this morning, made my coffee like I always do. Then it hit me from nowhere, everything I feel about me and you. The way you kiss me crazy, baby you're so amazing.

Seven days and seven nights of thunder, The waters rising and I'm slipping under. I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder.

I guess that I'm just falling deeper into something I've never known. But the way that I'm feeling, makes me realize that it can't be wrong. You're love's like a summer rain, washing my doubts away.

Seven days and seven nights of thunder, The waters rising and I'm slipping under. I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder.

It's only been a week, but it's coming over me. It's making me believe that you're the one for me.

Seven days and seven nights of thunder, The waters rising and I'm slipping under. I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder. (x4)

I had to stand up and clap. She sounded absolutely terrific.  
"GO YUNIE!"  
I ran up to her when she got off stage and we did a victory dance. Then we went back to our seats.  
"Terrific job Yunie! You sing so much better then me."  
"I agree with the first part, love. That was absolutely amazing."  
"Yunie. Guess what."  
"What Rikku?"  
"Who do you have a crush on Yunie?"  
"Tidus. Why?"  
"He's looking right at you."  
"Well. Did you look who's sitting next to him?"  
"No. Why?"  
"Loves, let's just say the people you have crushes on are staring at the two of you."  
"What!"  
"I'm telling the truth loves."  
The bell rang meaning...  
"LUNCH! Yay!"


	4. Lunchtime to Blackout Horrors

A/N: This chapter is going to be very short. Don't get mad at me. I can't think of what to write.  
  
"LUNCH!!!! Yay!"  
"Rikku, STOP!"  
"Yunie! Watch OUT!"  
"WHY?!?!?!"  
"People will run into you if you stand right there!"  
"I'm comin' Rikku!"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!.............. Made it."  
"There you are, Rikku. You were right about being ran over. I just hope it doesn't happen again."  
"Hello LeBlanc!"  
"Hello loves."  
"Yunie. Lets sit down."  
"Sure."  
"So Yunie. Can we have a pool party tonight after the last dance, which is going to be at Club Wonder, tonight?"  
"Fine. Anyone who wants to come can come."  
"Yunie........."  
"What?"  
"Why ANYONE?"  
"Anyone, who would like to come can come. No buts about it. You'll just have to get over Gippal."  
"Who called my name?"  
"Gippal..... Go the heck away."  
"Ohhhhhhhh. Is Yuna falling for my good looks?"  
"No. I already have a boyfriend. I need to talk to you alone though."  
"Ohhhhhh. You're putting the moves on me aren't you?"  
"Move IT!"  
"Yes ma'am!"  
I wonder what Yunie is going to talk to him about. I just hope he goes away. I wonder if he has a date to the dance tonight? AHHH! Stop thinking that Rikku! I have to slap myself mentally for that.  
"Spira to Rikku! Spira to Rikku! Am I coming in loud and clear?!"  
"AHH! Loud and Clear!"  
"Good. Now Rix, listen carefully. You must go find Yuna."  
"Why?"  
"She left with Gippal. She said she needed to talk to him privately."  
"Oh. Well here she comes."  
"Hey Yunie. What were you doing to Gippal?"  
"Slapping some sense into the cocky bastard's head."  
"Why?!"  
"Remember your little story. Here he comes. Bye."  
"What do you mean by bye? Yunie, get back here! Don't leave me alone!"  
"Hi Rikku. That friend of yours, Yuna, has a good slapping hand."  
"Oh. That's nice Gippal."  
"Rikku?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't get mad at me for this, but Yuna said I should leave school. She said it would be better off for you with me gone."  
"How could she do that!? Oh My God! Gippal get over here!"  
"Why?"  
"Just listen to me! Yunie cracked your head open! I will have to tell her to apologize profusely."  
"Rikku. Stop. Now. I'm not kidding. STOP!"  
"AHH!"  
I fell off my chair and hit my head off the cold hard floor. I looked up and saw everyone surrounding me. In the background, I heard Yunie yelling at Gippal, telling him it was all his fault.  
"Yunie! Get over here now!"  
"What Rikku!"  
"Stop yelling at Gippal. It wasn't his fault!"  
"Well then Rikku, who's fault was it?"  
"Yours....." Just as I said that my whole world went black. I was experiencing my pastimes again. I didn't want to have to go through them again, but I didn't do anything. I just watched them fly passed my eyes. Then something I never saw passed my sight and stopped, letting me watch the whole thing. Flashback  
"I don't want to live anymore." I said.  
I started walking away from my home in the desert, walking away from all of my hardships. I didn't want to have to deal with anything anymore.  
  
Flashback ended 


	5. Blackout Horrors 2

Chap. 5 Blackout Horrors 2  
  
**-------------- Yuna's POV --------------  
** 'Rikku has been out cold for way too long. I really think it was Gippal's fault, but....., she

blamed me. Maybe I was a little too harsh by slapping him so many times, but Rikku was mad

by what I said! How could she think I would say that to ruin her life! I was just trying to help

her. Just by telling him he should leave school.'

"Him leave school?! Yeah RIGHT!"

"Who were you talking to Yuna?"

"No one but myself Paine. Hey! Do you think Rikku's been out cold too long?"

"No. As long as she's out cold, she will heal. Heal all of her internally mental wounds. This

is helping her."

"I hope you're right Dr. P."

"Don't, I repeat, don't call me that!"

****

**------------------- Rikku's POV (inside her mind) -------------------**

**Flashback -------------**

'I hope I'm happy. Maybe I can catch up with them!'

"Wait UP! Please!"

"RIKKU?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I wanna go to the big gorge over that way some ways." Pointing to the left. "I just

followed you guys for a while. That's all. OK Gippal?"

"Fine, but I'm not coming to save you. I don't really care if you die, anyways. Well Cid's

Girl, have fun."

"You are so rude Gippal! You, you....... ARROGANT, PIG-HEADED BASTARD!!!

Stay away from me. You PIMMO!"

I was so shocked at what I just said. I was a nine-year old Rikku yelling at a twelve-year

old Gippal to stay away. Suddenly I turned away,

afraid to show my tears, so I ran. I ran away straight to the gorge I was looking for. I heard

yells from behind me, but I didn't listen. I wanted to jump to the depths below in the gorge, but I

didn't. My green, slightly gold hued, swirled eyes got wide when I heard a roar. I was ready to

scream, but I held the scream back. I didn't feel like fighting a fiend. I was covered with

scratches and bruises from falling over rocks and sticks. The same fiend roared again, except, it

was right next to me. I grabbed my small gun out of its holster, when the fiend lurched at me. I

ran to the side, so it missed me. Then I aimed a shot at the fiend's head, and killed it with one

shot. As the pyreflies flew around me I said, "One fiend killed, tons more to go! Yay!!"

As I was doing my little victory dance, I didn't notice another fiend come near me. The

fiend came near me and pushed me over the edge of the gorge. I started falling over the edge to

the bottom, and grabbed a jutting rock, hanging for dear life.

"HELPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!" I accidentally let go and screamed more.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" I caught on another jutting rock, and made sure not

to let go.

**------------------ Gippal's POV ------------------**

"HELPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Did any of you guys just hear that?"

"I sure did. It was a girl." said Nhadala.

"So did I. Maybe we should go help who it is." said Keyakku.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"It's my SISTER you dumbasses! We need to help her right now! I'm coming to save you

RIKKU!" yelled Brother. Then he started running off in the direction of the screams.

"Maybe we should follow him. He could kill himself AND Rikku." said Nhadala.

Everyone followed Brother in the direction of the screams. They already knew where

Rikku went. Then everything went silent, and there were no more screams. They all got to the

gorge as fast as they could, all thinking they were to late. Then they all cautiously neared the

edge of the gorge. They all looked over the edge and saw two small, tiny hands hanging on a

jutting rock for dear life.

"RIKKU!" everyone cried in unison.

"Huh....? Who....... is....... calling....... Me?" Then she passed out, practically letting go.

"I'm coming to get you Rikku!" yelled Brother.

"No you're not!" yelled Nhadala.

"I'll go. I'm coming Rikku!" yelled Gippal.

"Gippal, you can't! You said you weren't going to save her!" said Nhadala.

"Too bad! She's in too much danger! We can't just let her die!!!"

"Fine then Gippal! Do that!" --------------- Another Flashback ---------------

"I wish you were here with me Yunie! Everything's going completely wrong! Pulease come

here!"

"I can't Rikku! I'm too busy with my pilgrimage!"

"Fine! Maybe I should come capture you! That would teach ya!"

"Sorry Rikku! I have to go. Bye R! See ya!" 'click'

"NO!! YUNIE!!! I don't want... 'sob' to be... 'sob' alone!"

**----------------- Yet Another -----------------**

"Brother!?........ Keyakku!?......... Anyone!?...... Please answer me!"

I was at a very scary cave. I was following Gippal and his friends, then lost track of them. I

came here for shelter because it started raining.

"Hello! Is anyone in here? I thought I heard someone calling someone!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A fiend came near me ready to strike. I just wanted it to go away. Maybe it was a good

idea to get killed by it.

**---------------- Flashbacks ended ----------------**

I woke up to the real world. I was sweating from my last flashback, just to make sure I

was still here. I saw all my friends, they weren't coming towards me, they were leaving! Leaving

me!

"Will anyone stay with me? Can't you guys here me? Please??"

I didn't know what happened, but then I saw everyone with tears in their eyes. I was going

to find out what happened that week I was gone. I didn't find out, until the next CHAPPIE!


	6. Wake Up And Everything's Different

**Chap. 6= Wake Up and Everything's Different**  
  
"Will anyone stay with me? Please?" I didn't know what happened that week I was

gone.... until I was finally out of that stupid hospital.

"They had to have played with my head somehow." I said outloud. I was walking to school

alone, in my Lady Luck outfit, except instead of a boring yellow, it was a metallic blue with a

metallic white fabric outline. I finally got to school, when suddenly, I was bombarded by

everyone.

"What happened, Rikku?"

"Why were you gone for so long, Rikku?"

"Why do you look so different, Rikku?"

"Why were you at the hospital, Rikku?"

"What happened during that week you were unconscious, Rikku?"

"STOP!" Yunie yelled. "Move AWAY from Rikku! Everyone! Now!"

"Uhhhhhhhh..." I almost fainted, but someone caught me as I was falling backwards.

"You ok, Rix?"

It was Paine. I was actually glad for once. Happy too. Again, finally. I hated missing that

feeling.

"Yeah! I'm feeling great! Anyways...."

"Yeah Rix?"

"What happened?"

"When what happened?"

"What happened during that week I was unconscious?"

"Uhh.... I'll let Yuna, Tidus, Baralai, Lulu, Shuyin, Wakka, Lenne, Gippal, and I tell you

later. OK?"

"NO! I want to know now!"

"Rikku! Calm down!"

"Ok...." I passed out from the stress I was putting on myself.

"Rikku!" everyone cried in unison. Paine was still holding me in place when I passed out.

Everyone decided to take me to the Nurse's Office to let me get some rest. As Paine was

carrying me, I could hear their conversation, my friend's conversation.

"Paine, what do you think we should tell her?" Yuna asked, the concern written in her

voice.

"I don't know Yuna. She already put too much stress on her body trying to find out."

"But Paine... Her own father died. We can't hold it from her forever... I feel awful about

the whole thing. We might have been able to do something."

Just as I heard that, we were at the Nurse's Office. Yunie and Paine walked in, leaving

everyone else outside. I heard Yunie crying. Why would she cry? She probably thinks I'm dead,

but I'm not.

"Nurse. Please let Rikku rest on a bed her for some time. She put too much stress on

herself. She still has a normal pulse and her breathing is normal. We would just like her to rest so

some of the stress will be lifted. Thank You."

Paine set me on a bed and then they left me alone to think.

_**-------------------------- About 2 hours later -----------------------------**_

I woke up and got out of the comfy bed. A blast of cold air hit me, sending a chill up my

spine. I walked over to the nurse's desk to ask her what time it was.

"Do you know what time it is right now?"

"It's around 11:00 a.m. deary. Are you thinking of going to your class?"

"Yes I was. Thank you for everything. Buh-Bye!"

I was my old cheery self again. I felt like a million bucks! I left the Nurse's Office to go to

my current Machina class. As I was running through the halls, I ran into someone. I started

yelling at the person as I skidded across the hall. Then all my yelling stopped when I collided

with a cold, hard wall.

"You Meanie!!! Don't you know how to watch where you're going?! That really hurt, ya

know?!" Whoever I ran into, ran by my side to help me get up. By the feeling of the touch, I

could tell it was Gippal. Why the heck would he be out of class?

"WTF?!?! Are you ok Rikku? How about I walk you to class? That looked like it hurt,

here." He handed me a Hi-Potion to help the pain go away. It revitalized me. I felt like I could

fly!

"Fine! You can walk me to class. But ya wanna know something? That really hurt, ya

know. Don't do it again!"

He put my left arm around his shoulders and put his right arm under my right. He practically

carried me to Machina class. As we headed off, I suddenly blushed, and I knew, right then and

there, my feelings for Gippal had resurfaced.

_**--------------------- End of the Day --------------**_

At the end of the day, as Gippal was helping me to leave (such a lady's man!), we ran into

Dona and her groupies. Gippal if I may remind you, is the most wanted guy in school. Dona

suddenly tried puting the moves on Gippal. Sorry to say, it was a bad time to try!

"Helllloooo Gippal........ Would you help me with my books?" she purred it out. She

started the snuggling business that works on all guys, but hey, I'm here. As she was snuggling, I

walked up beside Gippal, slapped Dona across the face, and pushed her away. (I told you it

was a bad time, didn't I?)

"Don't try your stupid purr act on Gippal! He's helping me Dona, so get lost. And

anyways..... why can't you get Barthello to help you?" I got her there. She started staring at the

ground when Gippal butted in, ruining my enjoyment.

"She's right Dona. I'd help Rikku over you any day. Good Bye!"

He then wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders and we walked away. As we

passed Dona, I crossed my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her. I was blushing again, but I

didn't care. Hey! I got Gippal over Dona! When we got outside, Gippal started walking me

towards his car. I guess he wanted to drive me home. Did he know where I lived? As we were

walking closer to his, BMW, I noticed Yunie's Porsche.

"Gippal, Why is your BMW next to Yunie's Porsche?"

"I parked right here. Is there a problem with that, Albhed Sunshine?"

"Nope, just wondering, BUT DO NOT CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"

"Fine, Cid's Girl, Albhed Sunshine, Little Princess."

As Gippal started warming up his BMW, Yunie and the gang noticed Gippal helping me in

the car.

**_-------------- Yunie's POV --------------  
_**

We saw Gippal helping some girl into the front seat of his BMW. Everyone thought it was

his new girlfriend, so we wanted to meet her. Of course, we wanted him with Rikku. As we got

closer to his BMW, we heard her ask him something.

"How have you been, Gippal?"

Of course, we thought she was putting the moves on Gippal, and I didn't like that.

Everyone saw me stomp towards Gippal's BMW. That was enough to blow me over the top.

"What do you think your... RIKKU?!"

My eyes got wide as the girl turned to me. She showed me Rikku's pretty face, and she

had a happiness I never saw in her eyes before.

"When did you get out of the Nurse's Office, Rikku?"

"About two hours ago, Yunie. Why?"

"Well..... Rikku, we have to tell you about what happened that week you were

unconscious. We also..."

"Have to plan the funeral. I know."

"How do you know Rikku?"

"When Paine was carrying me, I listened in on the conversation."

"Oh."

Then as the gang piled into, Yunie's Porsche Rikku mumbled something under her breath.

"When you're unconscious for too long, you Wake Up And Everything's Different. I hate

everything that happens in a bad way."


	7. Memories turned to death

**_Chap. 7: Memories Forgotten turn to Death_**  
  
**------------------- Rikku's POV -------------------  
** As we were driving to me and Yunie's house, I let tears flow down my cheeks. I didn't

want to know what happened to my pops now! It was too much too and too hard to handle.

This is when I needed someone to hold me, to help me through all the pain. Too help me get

through all of this. I noticed Gippal watching me through the corner of my eye. I looked at me

and noticed deep concern in his silvery green eye.

**------------------- Gippal's POV -------------------**  
I watched as tears streamed down Rikku's cheeks. I felt awful, seeing the state Rikku was

in and was deeply concerned. She needs someone to help her through all of this now more then

ever. I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her in someway. I watched her turn to me

in surprise. She looked at my hand on her shoulder with her wide emerald eyes, tears brimming

the edges, threatening to pour down her already tear- stained cheeks. I gave her one of my

genuine smiles and turned back to the road. I left my hand on her shoulder the whole ride home. ****

**------------------ Rikku's POV ------------------**  
As Gippal pulled in the driveway, I let out a little sigh of relief. I was ready too find out

what happened to my pops, no matter what.

As we walked in, I told everyone I was going to change into something more comfortable.

As I was walking through the long halls of the house, I started humming the tune to Real

Emotion. When I finally got in my room, I put the Real Emotion single into my CD player. I

blasted the volume to the max and sang along, doing dance moves from Yunie's Concert. As I

was dancing and singing, I didn't know I had an audience, of Gippal. When it ended I put on the

radio to listen to some different music. As I was listening, I went into my closet and saw an outfit

I never saw before. I pulled it down and a letter flew out. I took the letter and outfit into my

actually room and laid them both on the bed. The letter was in my dad's handwriting. I sat down

on my bed and opened the letter and started reading it.

_ Dear Rikku,  
I hate to say this but, these are my last few days on Spira. My last days of existence. I was kidnapped by a group of radicals during the rebuilding of Home. You will probably get this letter, after I am killed. I have been a bad father but I need you to do something, for me. Rule Home with grace and power, regain our rightful power. You will rule after you finish school. You will also marry, but whenever you wish to. I have decided who you shall marry, and you cannot go against this. Your fiancé will be Gippal. He is the best man who can play the part of husband to you. You both are too stubborn to know that you both have feelings towards each other. You know that outfit that contained this letter? It once belonged to your mother, though she never wore it. Wear this outfit for my funeral. People will greatly recognize you. They will also probably think you are your own mother. When you finish reading this letter, you must let Gippal read this, then allow everyone else if you wish. I wish you much luck in your following life, my little Albhed Princess. Take Care.  
Love,  
Your Father Cid  
_

Those were my father's last words. Because of it being so sad, I started crying my eyes

out. I never felt so lonely, so alone. I got changed into a dark-green spaghetti strap shirt and

black sweatpants. I also put on my green velvet chocobo slippers. I walked out of my room with

tear stains on my cheeks and the now tear stained letter clutched in my hand. I walked into the

big living room and walked over to Gippal. When I reached him I leaned down and gave him the

letter, then I sat on a big, comfy recliner. I was able to watch everyone. Everyone got silent

when I came in. I started crying in the recliner and couldn't stop. I didn't even try.

**----------------- Gippal's POV -----------------**  
Rikku walked into the room and everyone got silent. She had tear stains on her cheeks

from crying. She had a dark green spaghetti-strap shirt, black sweatpants, and green chocobo

slippers. She walked over to me and gave me something, then walked away. As I read the tear

stained letter, I heard Rikku starting to cry again. This was the worst way to find out , but it was

for the best. She didn't have to hear it from us. She read it from her father. I finished the letter

and walked over to everyone else. I gave them the letter, then walked over to Rikku.

"Rikku?"

"What."

"Will you be alright?"

"No."

After that, she surprised everyone in the room, including me. She flung her arms around my

neck and started crying in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and just sat there,

letting her cry her eyes out. After she was done crying, she just rested there, in my lap. She didn't

flinch when I put my arms around her waist, and she didn't try moving now. I had a feeling inside

the pit of my stomach, I only felt this once before with her. Now I realized what it was, my

feelings for the Albhed girl resting in my lap, resurfaced. I tried picking her up a few times. Each

time I tried, she would wrap her arms tighter around my neck, choking me.

**------------------ Rikku's POV ------------------  
** A few times, as I was resting in Gippal's lap, he tried to pick me up. Didn't he understand

that I didn't want to move? I wanted to stay there forever. When he would try to pick me up, I

would wrap my arms tighter around his neck, choking him, that was when he would stop. As I

laid their, old memories resurfaced in my mind, but I came back to reality. I finally had my

special someone, and no one will change that. I looked at Gippal and I knew he was the one.

"Yunie, Lenne, Lulu, Paine. Can we talk in my room?"

"Sure." That's what they would always say.

I jumped out of Gippal's lap and started to run to my room. I stopped at the door to the

hallway, and stuck my tongue out at him. Then I ran out.

As I got into my room, I went to my CD player. I grabbed one of my favorite CDs, my

Albhed Celtic Music CD. I pulled it out of the case and put it in the CD player. I turned the

volume down so me, Yunie, Lenne, Lulu, and Paine could talk over it. I lied down on my bed

and slowly dozed off, while waiting. Gippal was watching from in the doorway, but I didn't

notice. Then the four girls walked past him and sent him away. Then Yunie woke me up.

"So Rikku, What did you want to talk about?"


	8. Author's Note and a Slight Sneak Peek

**A/N:**

**This is FanFic-Faerie-Rikku91. I am so sorry about this long wait, but I have writer's block, and can't think of what too write next. I was making this chapter a talk between Lenne, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Lulu, but I have no clue what to make them talk about.**

**All my reviewers and new readers, I NEED HELP!!! If you can come up with any ideas for my story to get me to get writing again, please tell me. I am gonna leave a tiny bit of my new chapter up so you can get any ideas to help me continue it. Please and thank yous for all who read this and help. **

**Now on with the Sneak Peek!!!**

**Chap. 8 : Our Talk **

Author's POV 

"Oh!! I didn't know you guys were in here!" Rikku exclaimed, (slightly shocked, may I add!)

"You are going to be ok, right Rikku?" Yunie asked.

"Yes, I will eventually. After I get my help." Rikku replied.

"Rikku, show us your outfit, and try it on! Please?" Lenne asked.

"Sure. I guess I can."

I walked away from them back into my closet. I had dragged the dress back in with me when I left my friends in my own room. I now got to get a good look at my mother's own dress.

The dress was exquisite. It was a beautiful black silk tube dress. The top part of the dress showed a bit of cleavage, but right underneath my bust it was tied with a beautiful purplish-orange ribbon. The ribbon then criss-crossed from the back to the front.

As the ribbon came near the bottom of the dress, another ribbon came parallel the first ribbon. Then both ribbons tied around my waist in the back by a small bow. From the waist, the dress flowed out slightly. It had one slit up the right side that came to my mid-thigh. When I wore the dress, it came just below my knees. Where the ribbons tied, more ribbons flowed down the length of the dress. At the hem of the dress, there were little crystals in the shape of crescent moons. The crystals hung from the dress like they would never fall.

As I walked from the closet to see my friends, I saw a small silk box, at the foot of the door, leading to my room. I picked it up and walked out.

"Rikku, you absolutely amazing!" Yunie exclaimed.

"I totally agree with Yuna. You look amazing." Lulu said.

"You look more then amazing, you look gorgeous!!!" Lenne yelled.

"You look fine Rikku." Paine said in her monotone voice.

"Thanks you guys."

"What's in the box Rikku?" Lenne asked.

"No clue."

"Open it then, silly."

"Fine. I will."

I opened the box to find three items.

**I wonder what is in the box. I will leave you to find out. Now please, HELP!!! Review, Review, REVIEW!!!**

****


	9. A Mysterious Yet Surprising and Special ...

Inside the box was a note. I had absolutely no idea what it could have written inside but I

had to find out. If I read it, I might break a curse! Let's hope not, I really am not into the

idea of that. I opened the note and I found… a poem.

An Ode to Life

You are the **h**ot-air balloon,

Bringing color to the dull, gray sky.

You are th**e** natural beauty,

Of the Spiran Calm Lands in the winter.

You are the tall, grand forest,

Holding **l**ives of many animals,

Shielding them from the outer world.

You are the long, **l**ost world of Crystalia,

Not yet seen or found by the world.

You are a playground,

Bringing happiness to all young and **o**ld.

You are a wedding,

Celebrating the connections and bon**d**s between two people,

Starting a new life together.

Just then, two small, exquisite rings fell from the note, somehow held until that

specific moment. The note then continued.

You **ar**e the true love,

Hidden beneath a book's cover.

You are the drawing,

Formed by a young gir**l**'s imagination.

You are a close friend,

Who sticks close through th**i**ck and thin.

You are a baby plant,

Growing with your ow**n** experiences.

You are a breeze,

Carryin**g** soft whispers to a lonely soul's ears.

You are the night sky,

A beautiful blanket full of stars.

You are a poet's poem,

Being read to the w**ho**le world,

Bringing forth ne**w** meaning to all poems.

You are a department store,

Full of new clothes just waiting to be tried on.

You **are** a restaurant,

That founded a chain ring of more restaurants.

You are the angelic voice,

Swaying on the breeze above the rest.

**You** are the gold medal,

Awarded to an albhed,

During the hardest times of their years,

Because this person showed more than just talent,

They also showed how determined just one person can be,

By just putting your own mind to the task,

And then you will be able to do anything, anyone throws at you.

You are the flowers in a vase,

Wafting sweet smells to a sad, lonely person,

Searching for a place where they can belong,

But not just belong as something, but as a someone,

Someone in this cold, dark world.

Another small present fell out of the note. It was a bouquet! But how it could

possibly so small, I did not know. I noticed there were just a few more lines to this poem,

and I knew that I couldn't just put this wonderful poem down. I wished to know who the

author was, but I couldn't just look past the rest of the words. I soon started reading

again, only for tears to come to my eyes. It was as if the person was telling about their

own life.

You are the crystal caverns of the heart,

Being mined to the core because of love,

But also because someone broke your hea**R**t,

Just to get someone else,

A someone else that was close to you,

Someone that you knew would never turn the**i**r bac**k** on you,

But yet they did,

Just to see how much it could possibly hurt you.

You are life itself and no one can change that,

You are anything you wish yourself to be.

You can do anything you want to if you put your mind to it.

You should love with all your heart,

Even if it leads to your own heart getting bro**k**en.

You should live life to its fullest,

Because if you don't,

Yo**u**,

Won't,

Get,

Another,

Chance,

To,

Do,

So.

By: Sakura Hanya Talliya 

I read the name of the author over and over again. My mother had been dead for

so long, it couldn't have been hers. I then started looking in the box to find another note.

Would it be another poem? I was already confused by this first one. An ode? What is an

ode? I had absolutely no clue! And all of the analogies or similes, whatever they called

them, confused my head. The poem must have had a clue in it to be so confusing. That

means I have to solve it. Lets just hope I can. I pulled the second note out. Many words

were scribbled all over the place on this. Then I noticed that it was Haiku!

Then I noticed that all the girls were looking at me strangely.

"What?"

"Are you alright Rikku?" Yuna asked me.

"Yep. Perfectly normal!"

"Normal? You were crying and talking to yourself as if none of us were here Rikku!" Lenne exclaimed.

"I…I was!"

"Yeah! Are you positive everything is alright?" Lenne asked.

"Y..Yep! I'm purely ok. I'm just gonna go take a walk through the house."

"Sure thing Rikku. We'll wait for you to come back!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Buh-Bye!"

'I hope I don't do that again! I can't let my guard slip. I shouldn't be crying, but

why would my mom write a poem like that for me to read?' I pulled the note out again

and noticed something different about it. Only certain letters in the poem were bolded.

Almost as if…. It were… a secret… code! I read all of the letters bolded aloud.

**H**

**E**

**L**

**L**

**O**

**D**

**A**

**R**

**L**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**H**

**O**

**W**

**A**

**R**

**E**

**Y**

**O**

**U**

**R  
**

**I  
**

**K  
**

**K  
**

**U  
**

My mom had wanted to know how I was! But how was that possible! I would

just have to figure that out!

* * *

A/N: I changed my Pen Name. I got bored of the old one. I will also start answering questions and answering reviews. I am SO sorry about the long wait, I am so happy I was finally able to get back on FF. Well, I will leave you to your reviewing. Also, I don't own Final Fantasy, but I do own that poem. I read it in front of my whole school because of how good it was. Well g2g. 


End file.
